Pedacitos de vida
by 2-J
Summary: Pequeños one shots sobre la vida de los personajes de resident evil. ¿cómo son cuando no luchan contra el bio terrorismo? ¿qué es lo que no los deja dormir? Aquí habrá varios one shots de lo que se me ocurra, con mi visión de los personajes. Este fic ocurre en el mismo universo que mi fic "después de Racoon"


**explicaciones.**

**Bienvenidos, Buch Damiko reportandose.**

**¿qué ocurre aca? a no desesperar, esto es un retorno en cierta medida. Estoy escribiendo esto por que quiero escribir pequeñas historias de RE.**

**Eso básicamente. En un principio me sentí tentado a escribir "después de españa", los eventos después de resident evil 4 según mi perspectiva, pero no tengo tantas ideas para llenar una "serie".**

**Estos one shots (no se si uso bien la palabra) son en el mismo universo de "después de Racoon" se harán referencias a ese fic y todo. Siempre me gusto la idea de crear un fic grande de pequeñas historias. **

**Puede o no haber más de un one shot por capítulo.**

**Sobre resident evil 3.5 y el apocalipsis completo en el universo de RE… el primero podría ser integrado aquí y el apocalipsis me lo guardaré para el verano. O algún verano, mejor dicho.**

**Advertencias: Cleon y Aeon (el pobre Leon es un indeciso) Jill x Carlos y Jake x Sherry. Básicamente eso.**

**Otra advertencia es que las personalidades de los personajes...serán como yo las interpreté. Sherry es algo sarcástica (heredado de su estancia con Leon) Leon tiene complejos por ser adoptado y varias cosas así. Básicamente hago cambios en los personajes para que haya más juego.**

**Disfruten esto.**

**Un gusto volver.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Él es de fiar.**

Octubre, 1998.

Jill valentine estaba dormida, apoyada en los hombros de carlos Oliveira.

Barry Burton aterrizó en un helipuerto de su propiedad en Nueva York. Desde lo ocurrido en la mansión decidió mudarse a esa ciudad, moviemiento que su compañero Chris también hizo. Quería que su familia estuviera a salvo, lejos de Racoon. y después de ver la explosión tras rescatar a Jill supo que estaba en lo correcto. Su familia sin embargo no lo acompaño, Barry decidió que lo mejor seria enviarlas a Canadá, lejos de umbrella.

—llegamos—dijo Barry quitándose las gafas de sol y colocándolas en la cabina del helicóptero. Barry giró la cabeza observando a ambos muchachos. Vio que Carlos tenía la mano colocada en una de las piernas de Jill pero, ante la mirada de Barry, el muchacho retiró la mano.

Carlos agito un poco a Jill, la cual bostezo sonoramente y empezó a desperezarse. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el hombro izquierdo, lugar donde el tentáculo de némesis había impactado.

Jill se quejó del dolor y observó a Barry.

—Barry… no se como agradecerte…

Barry levantó la mano en un gesto solemne.

—una de mis colegas necesitaba ayuda, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No podía dejarte morir. Además… llevabas tiempo sin reportarte con Chris o con migo y...—encendió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca— Ya sabes… los STARS nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

Jill sonrió al escuchar la frase. Chris la había dicho en el incidente de la mansión. Pero la sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

—Brad está muerto—dijo casi en un susurro, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos— era… era un poco idiota, sí. Pero… pensar que solo quedamos tan pocos—dirigió su mirada al suelo, Carlos la observó apenado, sabia lo que se sentia—pensar que quedamos tan pocos me duele.

Barry extendió la caja de cigarrillos, Jill los rechazó, estaba intentando dejar de fumar.

Tras un pequeño silencio Barry dijo:

—creeme que extraño a todos. Enrico, Joshep, Rebecca… dios me perdone, incluso extraño al imbecil de Brad—se asincero el hombre, esa unidad era como su familia.

—¿Rebecca estará bien?—preguntó Jill mientras las lágrimas seguían surgiendo. No podía sacarse de la mente la cara de Nemesis y el cuerpo de Brad, ¿y si la chica se había quedado en la ciudad?.

—lo averiguaremos—respondió Barry— lo importante ahora es, como dijiste al salir de Racoon, acabar con umbrella.

—cuenta conmigo, hermano—dijo Carlos con determinación observando a Barry.

Barry observó a Jill, esta asintió.

—Carlos me salvó la vida. Que el chaleco de umbrella no te engañe. Él es de fiar—dijo levantando la mirada.

—oh vamos, yo evite que te conviertas en un sandwich de Jill—bromeó Barry, Jill rió un poco, le agradaban las bromas malas de Barry.

—antes… creo que deberías conseguir algunas cosas. Si queremos detener a umbrella necesitaremos varias cosas.

Los tres hablaron por un rato sobre que debían conseguir. Debian primero encontrar a Redfield, después comprar nuevas ropas (para Jill más que nada, toda su ropa habia quedado en Racoon ) y conseguir algunos pasaportes falsos.

Al no encontrar a Chris en su escondite, Carlos y Jill pasaron directamente al lado trabajo de la ropa. Fueron a un centro comercial algo pequeño y vacio, pero que tenia un unico local de ropa con descuento.

Carlos compró una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca y un jean azul. Tiró su chaleco de umbrella a la basura.

Al salir de la tierra Jill dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y exalo un poco de aire.

—uno de los placeres más grandes del mundo es poder cambiarse de ropa tras una misión ¿no crees Carlos?—dijo mientras se estiraba todos los músculos, excepto el que tenia lastimado por el tentáculo.

Para Carlos Jill se veía hermosa, llevaba una blusa de tirantes roja y unos jeans blancos. La ropa que llevaba puesta sin duda favorecia el cuerpo de la chica, pero era la belleza de por si lo que llamaba la atención de carlos. A pesar de que estaba sudada, con tierra o incluso sangre seca en algunas partes del cuerpo se veia hermosa.

—creo que seria mejor si hubieras esperado para ponerte la ropa. No nos vendria mal un baño—dijo Carlos, quien llevaba todas las bolsas de Jill (en un intento ingenuo de ser caballeroso)

—no aguantaba tener ese top ni esa falda por un segundo más—dijo atandose el sueter blanco en la cintura, igual a como lo tenia en Racoon—digiste que tu casa quedaba a unos kilometros de aquí, ¿no?

Carlos asintió.

—sí, yo era parte del equipo de limpieza de aquí. Me trasladaron a Racoon por la urgencia de la situación. Cuando llegues puedes pegarte un baño.

Carlos no podia evitar desviar la mirada hacia la chica, intentaba disimularlo, pero Jill lo notaba.

Ambos caminaron por el centro comercial por un rato, o eso le dirían a Barry. En realidad se habían perdido, pero terminaron pidiendo indicaciones de como salir.

El viejito al que le preguntaron se rió en su cara y señaló, a no menos de cinco metros, la entrada. Carlos y Jill rieron al unísono por varios minutos, se sentían como unos tontos. Podrán matar armas biológicas, pero se perdían en un centro comercial.

Aún se reían cuando estaban llamando al taxi. Y al subirse al mismo también.

Indicaron la dirección de la casa de Carlos. El viaje fue algo silencioso hasta que Jill le susurró a Carlos.

—¿y tu familia?

—soy de Brasil. Mi familia… está ahí. —dijo con algo de pesar— Les envío dinero cada dos meses, por eso acepté este trabajo. ¿y tu familia?

—ya no me veo tanto con ellos. Mi papá es francés y mi mamá japonesa, no les gusto que me fuera a Racoon city. Supongo que tengo que charlar con ellos antes de… todo esto.

—yo te diria que lo hicieras—el taxi se detuvo, Carlos pagó y ambos bajaron.

—nunca nos llevamos muy bien—admitió la chica— siempre fueron muy estrictos conmigo, en todos los sentidos posibles—Carlos abrió la puerta de un edificio, uno de departamentos. él y Jill subieron al ascensor.

—¿dónde están?

—se mudaron a Francia. Querían que yo… me "manejase" sea lo que sea que esa mierda signifique.

Carlos notó la frustración de la chica y colocó una mano en su espalda.

Jill se corrió un mechón de pelo con un dedo y dijo:

—perdón. Apenas nos conocemos y ya te estoy llenando la cabeza con mis problemas.

—un honor escuchar los problemas de la mujer que derroto a nemesis—Carlos rió un poco— que te quejes de esas cosas me hace notar que hasta la "aniquiladora", como te voy a decir a partir de ahora, tiene sentimientos y preocupaciones.

—no me llamaras "aniquiladora" te lo prohibo Carlos—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor.

Caminaron a la puerta del departamento de Carlos, el cual era un monoambiente bastante prolijo.

Jill se vio algo apenada ante eso. Sentía que Carlos merecía algo mejor. El chico que arriesgo su vida, sin conocerla de nada, para salvarla merecía algo mejor.

—puedes ir al baño, es la puerta de ahí—dijo señalando una puerta al otro extremo del departamento, el cual tenía en un mismo ambiente la cama, el placard, la cocina y un televisor sobre una mesita.

Jill asintió y caminó hacia el baño, donde se desnudó y observó su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba montado al lado de la pared. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas, una tenia una costra bastante fea. Tenía un corte en la mejilla, moretones en el pecho y, obviamente, la herida en el hombro izquierdo. La chica se paso las manos por el cuerpo. La chica queria comprobar que era real, que no estaba en alguna especie de alucinación por el virus o algo.

Desde el centro comercial que lo estaba pensando, ¿y si todo era una alucinación y ella era una muerta viva caminando por Racoon?

Se pasó las manos por las piernas, el pelo, el estómago y por último los pechos.

Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su cabeza. Se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Siempre había deparado en sus habilidades para el sabotaje de bombas, el manejo de armas y su habilidad para forzar cerraduras.

Nunca se había fijado en ella misma.

Tampoco había deparado en el hecho de que, al estar concentrada en sus entrenamientos, estudios y todo lo demas, su relación con los hombres era… extraña. A sus veintitres seguia siendo virgen. Nunca ningún chico le habia llamado la atención para ser una potencial pareja. De hecho, varias veces se preguntó si era necesario tenerla.

Pero Carlos…

Ella sentía un agradecimiento por Carlos que no sabía cómo representar en palabras. La idea estaba ahí, pero Jill no sabía de que forma explicarse a si misma.

Era similar al sentimiento que ella tenía con Chris...pero bastante más fuerte. Chris era atractivo, sí, pero él… él era su amigo solamente.

Siguió pensando en eso mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

Empezó a bañarse lentamente. Pero la herida de su hombro izquierdo se llevaba la atención todo el tiempo.

La idea de que todo fuera falso era… ridícula, no podía ser factible. No podría alucinar con cosas nunca vistas, como el departamento de Carlos o la ropa nueva.

Pero el pensamiento seguía ahí.

La chica salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla, Carlos tocó la puerta y dijo:

—¿sigues ahí "Aniquiladora"?

Jill sonrió y dijo en voz alta.

—sí, guapo—cuando se dio cuenta de que dijo se miró al espejo. "¿en serio dijiste eso Valentine?" pensó la chica para si.

—¿necesitas algo?—preguntó Carlos desde el otro lado— ya sabes, otra toalla para el pelo, o un secador, o un peine…

"necesito… necesito saber que es lo que estoy sintiendo" se dijo Jill para si misma.

Y como si no fuera dueña de sus acciones pronunció:

—¿puedes entrar?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, tras el cual Carlos inclino la puerta y entró. Intentó no mirar las piernas de Jill debajo de la toalla.

—p-puedes mirar si quieres—tartamudeó un poco la chica, Carlos la obsevó extrañado. Jill suspiró y dijo:

—¿por qué luchaste tanto para salvarme? yo… no me conocias y…

Carlos hizo un gesto con su mano para que se detuviera.

—sentí que debia hacerlo… y no me arrepiento.

—¿por qué no te arrepientes?

—Jill… somos parecidos. Hoy en el helicoptero me di cuenta. Tu miedo...el miedo que tenias a ser la unica de los STARS que sobreviviera. El miedo a que todo sea en vano… creeme que lo sentí. Por eso no me arrepiento.

Jill se acercó un poco, hasta quedar bastante cerca del muchacho.

—además—siguió Carlos— vas a detener… vamos a detener a umbrella, eso es parte del por que no me arrepiento de salvarte.

Jill dejó caer la toalla y acercó sus labios a los de Carlos. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y ambos concretaron un beso, el cual Jill complemento con un abrazo.

Era real. Todo se sentía real.

Carlos sentia como los pechos de Jill estaban apretados contra el suyo propio, Jill sintió como los brazos fuertes de Carlos la atrapaban.

—necesitaré mucho apoyo psicológico en esto de destruir a umbrella...quiero...quiero que tu me des ese apoyo—dijo, Insegura, la castaña.

—¿cómo lo haría un novio quizas?

—podria decirse—dijo Jill volviendo a besarlo, tras separarse dijo:

—ay… no debí haberte abrazado tras bañarme...tu camisa—la camisa nueva de Carlos estaba totalmente mojada. Jill lo miraba preocupada, esperando algún enojo o reprimenda.

Pero no, Carlos empezó a reír.

Y ella empezó a reír también.

**¿recuerdan ese one shot que prometí de Carlos y Jill? aquí está. Me gusto escribir esto, me gusto imaginar que clase de problemas podría tener Jill.**

**Se me hizo lógico que una chica que vivió entrenando y bajó la vista estricta de sus padres no supiera mucho de relaciones. Se me hizo tierno pensarlo así.**

**Además, Jill en el 98 apenas tenía 23 años. Seguro aún tenía mucho que aprender.**

**La pareja de Carlos y Jill aparece en después de Racoon, en el capítulo 4. ¿me arrepiento de matar a Carlos de forma tan cruel? no, para nada. Carlos, a mi punto de ver para este fic, era una persona necesaria.**

**El verdadero amor de Jill será Chris. Solo hace falta que yo empiece a mover las piezas para que alguno de los dos se den cuenta.**

**Nos leemos luego, Buch.**


End file.
